A lo Weasley
by JoKer-jo
Summary: ¿El problema? Una manzana de la discordia y la burla hacia su persona ¿La solución? Una venganza a lo Weasley. Este fic participa en el Reto "No te metas en esta pareja" del foro EEQCR


**Summary**: ¿El problema? Una manzana de la discordia y la burla hacia su persona ¿La solución? Una venganza a lo Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto "No te metas en esta pareja" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

* * *

_Inicio: La manzana de la discordia._

.

.

Apretó la cuchara con tal fuerza, que el pobre utensilio se dobló a la mitad. Lily le mandó una mirada reprochando los pocos modales que tenia en la mesa. Mirada que ignoró deliberadamente ya que sus ojos estaban posados en las dos personas de la mesa del frente. Allí en la mesa de las serpientes se encontraban _su_ rubio y la tonta oxigenada de Flint, haciendo morros y otras cursilerías que no hacían más que revolver su estomago y hacer bullir su rabia.

Si, admitía que era parte culpa suya que aquellos dos hicieran tal escena frente a sus narices. También admitía que ella sugirió el pequeño _Breakup_, porque si, la semana pasada tuvieron una fuerte pelea y ella andaba estresada con los TIMOS y por eso había sugerido tal barbarie, que ahora empezaba a arrepentirse, porque en ningún momento dijo o sugirió que podían estar con otros y tampoco esperó que Scorpius se deshiciera de ella tan rápido.

Apretó los puños al ver que la usurpadora tocaba el flequillo de su novio, bueno ex novio al parecer, y que este se dejaba toquetear.

Salio furibunda del gran comedor, roja como tomate y echando humo por las orejas, dejando un desayuno a medio comer y con ganas de vengarse. Porque nadie se burla de Rose Weasley y sale intacto.

.

.

_Problema: En busca de un socio._

_._

_._

—Necesito que seas mi novio- pidió, más bien ordenó, Rose.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó Mark Nott, incrédulo. El iba camino hacia su clase de pociones cuando fue abordado por una furia pelirroja y ahora le pedía... —¿Qué?- volvió a repetir.

Rose rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—Que finjas ser mi novio. Al parecer Scorpius sale con la tonta de Flint y necesito darle celos. Tu ya sabes lo celoso que es- agregó con una sonrisa, de esas maquiavelicas que a Mark se le antojó, un tanto, siniestra.

— ¿Y por qué yo?- preguntó desesperado.

Era sabida la fama que tiene Weasley en acarrear problemas. Problemas que el no quiere estar vinculado nunca, jamas.

—Vamos, eres su primo ¿Y quien mejor nuevo novio que su propio primo para hacerlo rabiar?- razonó con una gran sonrisa.

—No- contestó el castaño sin dudar.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no?- frunció el ceño. No se rendirá. Hará que Nott coopere en su causa

—Simple. Weasley es sinónimo de problemas. Y yo no quiero tener problemas con Malfoy- contesto resuelto. Rodeo a la pelirroja con el plan de ir a clases.

— ¡Espera!- Rose jaló al castaño con fuerza haciendo que tropezara con ella — ¡Tienes que ayudarme! por favor- rogó.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?- enarcó una ceja en la espera de que le diera una razón para hacerlo.

—Porque eres mi amigo y- se cortó cuando lo escuchó bufar —Bien. Se que no somos muy cercanos, pero te propongo algo. Puedo conseguirte una cita con Dominique- Y vio con triunfo como su ultimo recurso si sirvió y llamó el interés del Slytherin. Oh si, ella sabia que Nott se babeaba por su prima, y que era al parecer algo reciproco —Te consigo una cita con Dom si me ayudas- dijo dando su última oferta.

Mark la miro antes de suspirar y asentir con desgana.

—Acepto, Weasley. Pero después quiero mi cita con tu prima.

— ¡Si!- gritó Rose llena de júbilo. Estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente, y corrió hacia su torre. Tenia que preparar bien su venganza y de paso avisar a Dom que tomaría prestado a su futuro novio.

.

.

_Desenlace: La dulce nota de de la venganza sumado con una pizca de verde y otra de morado._

.

.

— ¿Y hasta cuando tengo que fingir ser tu novio?- preguntó Mark Nott.

Rose se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, y siguió caminando hacia su propósito.

—Un, dos o a lo sumo tres días ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Y habla en voz baja!

—Curiosidad- mintió el castaño. Aquello le daba mala espina. Podía sentirlo.

Rose siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando las puertas de la biblioteca estaban ante ella. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con cuidado. Estaba casi vacía, como siempre. Perfecto. Sabia que a estas horas Scorpius estaría haciendo sus deberes en su mesa favorita. La última mesa que se encontraba en la sección de pociones y que tenia una ventana a su lado y que daba una visión del campo de quidditch. El lugar perfecto para estudiar y que fue de ellos dos por tres años.

Camino con decisión hacia donde estaría el rubio estudiando

— ¡No hagas ruido!- susurro entre dientes al escuchar como Nott arrastraba los pies.

Llegó a la sección de pociones, y para su horror, Scorpius estaba acompañado. La tonta, hueca y oxigenada de Ashley Flint estaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de _su_ chico.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y contuvo las ganas de gritar al ver que se susurraban cosas. Lanzó una mirada a Nott, que obviamente decía que se preparara y corrió en dirección al estante más cercano.

—_Amor_ ¿seguro que el libro esta aquí?- preguntó con un tono falsamente dulce.

—Por supuesto que si _mi amor_\- contesto el castaño con el mismo tono empalagoso, provocando un leve estremecimiento en la pelirroja. Evitando mirar atrás buscó con la mirada un libro cualquiera, deteniéndose solo para escuchar las risitas provenientes de aquella mesa.

— ¡Aquí está!- exclamó en voz alta, con la clara intención de hacer notar su presencia. Echó una mirada fugaz hacia atrás y si, Scorpius mantenía la mirada fija en ella, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento. _Bien, ya es hora_, pensó virando hacia Nott —Gracias por ayudarme. Has sido de gran ayuda _mi amor_\- suspiró agradecida, siempre manteniendo ese tono dulzón en su voz. Y antes de que Nott dijera algo, estampo sus labios contra los suyos en un beso largo y brusco. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Scorpius rompió la pluma que sostenía, su favorita, por la mitad. También vio como la oxigenada esa trataba de llamar su atención.

Bien. Su plan funcionó a la perfección.

.

.

—Tú. Ven conmigo- sintió que alguien la agarraba con fuerza y la arrastraba hacia un pasillo vacío.

—Oye ¿que diablos te pasa?- gruño soltándose del agarre de Dominique.

— ¿Que qué me pasa?- Rose observó con asombro como las mejillas de la rubia se coloreaban del enojo —¡Que por tu culpa él tiene un ojo morado!- chilló.

Rose frunció el ceño ¿Quien? Y después se dio cuenta de quien Dominique se estaba refiriendo. Detrás de ella se encontraba Mark Nott, con la cabeza gacha sumido en sus pensamientos, y cuando al fin alzo el rostro Rose pudo contemplar con claridad el color morado que resaltaba en su rostro pálido y que rodeaba a su ojo izquierdo. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y se acercó con rapidez hacia él, con la preocupación palpable en sus facciones.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Quien te lo hizo?- preguntó de sopetón.

Mark sonrió al ver la preocupación de la pelirroja y negó despacio.

—No es nada- comenzó restandole importancia al asunto —Solo diré que tenias razón. Es muy celoso. Al parecer no soportó verme salir con su ex novia- agregó con diversión.

Y el color desapareció del rostro de Rose. ¡Claro! tenia que haber sido Scorpius. Frunció el ceño ¿Y que le era gracioso? ¡Si es de conocimiento universal sobre el mal genio de los hombres Malfoy cuando son celosos!

—No fue nada- aseguró el castaño —Él tampoco quedó bien parado.

— ¿Y donde está?- inquirió con los dientes apretados. Podía sentir la rabia bullir en su interior a fuego lento.

—Se dirigía hacia la torre de astronomía- y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rose desapareció como una ráfaga en dirección a la torre. Dirigió su mirada a la rubia y su sonrisa se amplio — ¿Salimos?- preguntó guiñando su ojo sano.

.

.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la estridente y chillona voz de Flint. Volteo lentamente y se maldijo internamente al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de la otra.

— ¿Que quieres? llevo prisa- dijo bruscamente. No iba a gastar su tiempo en tontas oxigenadas.

—Solo agradecerte a ti y a tu estupidez por haber dejado escapar a Scorpius. Sin embargo personas con clase, como yo obviamente, nunca lo dejarían ir.,

— ¿Algo más?- preguntó lanzandole una mirada asesina.

—Si. Aquella escenita que hiciste en la biblioteca, cariño te hizo ver patética ¿darle celos a Scorp usando a su primo? Patético.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Suficiente. Ya había aguantado a esa estúpida por mucho tiempo. Alzó la varita y observó con deleite como la sonrisa de la otra se congelaba.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bonito que es tu cabello? seria una lastima que algo le pasara ¿no?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con cautela.

— ¿Ahora? nada. Como dije, llevo prisa por lo que no puedo perder valioso tiempo contigo- Mintió. Realizó un hechizo verbal que aprendió de James. y giro dándole la espalada a la castaña —Solo ten cuidado- advirtió con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

No le importó haber subido muchas escaleras. Tampoco que el aire le faltara. Estaba feliz y a la vez molesta, una rara combinación por cierto, cuando llegó a su objetivo. Entró a la habitación sin ningún cuidado y vio a Scorpius apoyado en la barandilla, dándole una buena vista de su espalda.

— ¡No debiste golpear a Mark!- chilló. El rubio se volteo y enarcó una ceja.

—Y no le hubiera golpeado si no te hubiera besado- contesto resuelto. Rose boqueo varias veces. El tipo tenia descaro.

—Él no me beso. Yo lo bese. ¿Y por qué te molesta? Después de todo no puedes decir nada ¡Por qué ya no somos nada! ¡A parte yo en ningún momento me quejé cuando te besuqueabas con la otra!

— ¡Pues yo no me "andaría besuqueando con la otra" si tu no hubieras insinuado romper conmigo!

— ¡Era un maldito _Breakup_! Necesitaba tiempo para mis TIMOS y tu no cooperabas. Y cuando "insinué romper" en ningún momento dije que podíamos salir con otras personas ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Scorpius?

—En lo estúpida que era tu propuesta, Weasley.

Rose abrió los ojos con horror. Después de años de noviazgo, Scorpius no volvió a llamarla por su apellido. Frunció el ceño y parpadeo varias veces para disipar las ganas de llorar.

—Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy- siseo aproximándose al rubio a grandes zancadas.

—Y tu una maniática controladora.

—¡Desgraciado!

— ¡Metomentoda sabelotodo!

— ¡Rubio insufrible!

— ¡Pelirroja molesta!

Después de los insultos lanzados y devueltos, ambos jóvenes, con las respiraciones agitadas y toda la rabia saliendo en insultos que, en años atrás, hubieran sido ofensivos, notaron los pocos centímetros de distancia que estaban sus rostros.

Y de segundos de silencio, mirándose a los ojos, sus bocas se unieron en un beso furioso, necesitado y anhelante.

.

.

—Te amo- susurró Rose somnolienta. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de su rubio para regar pequeños besos por todo la linea de su mandíbula.

—Te amo- contestó a lo bajo, acariciando levemente la espalda pecosa de su novia. Segundos después la sintió temblar — ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Recordé una cosa graciosa- suspiró feliz —Después te lo cuento- bostezó con ganas de dormir primero.

.

.

_Conclusión: Cabe decir que las manzanas de la discordias y los celos infundados, siendo malas cosas, son buenas cuando se trata de reforzar la unión de una relación._

_Y también que no es bueno meterse con Rose Weasley._

.

.

Al otro lado de la castillo, específicamente en las mazmorras, un grito ensordecedor se escuchó, logrando que los presentes observaran como el pelo de Ashley Flint empezaba a caerse.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Y bueno. En el reto había que haber un triangulo amoroso. Como sabrán, no soy partidaria de los triángulos amorosos y menos si el drama es uno de los factores. Pero aquí esta mi respuesta con mucho humor.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo en escribirlo.

Y sin más,

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
